


梦蝶

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Relationships: 无铭X花海
Kudos: 1





	梦蝶

就在你看不到的地方。

（一）

花海到现在还没有明白事情为什么会发展成这样。

花海靠在无铭的怀里，头靠在他的肩膀上，这个姿势有点像花海倒在无铭的怀里了，但是往下看看，却根本不是那么回事。

花海抿着嘴巴，手向下探着捏住了无铭的手腕，但是得到的只是无铭更加刁巧的揉捏。

花海的裤子已经被褪到了脚踝，内裤也在膝盖那里因为花海轻微的挣扎拧成了一股绳，他身后的无铭一只手正把他禁锢在自己怀里另一只手捏着他已经开始硬的发胀的小花海上下撸动着。

其实这件事应该还没有那么严重，重点是这是俱乐部的卫生间。

花海咬着自己的嘴唇，巨大的冲击已经让他不敢用嘴呼吸，只能用鼻子不断调整着呼吸。有些炽热的呼吸打在无铭的脸上，换来的是更加快速地撸动。

门外来了两个队员，他们两个听起来就不是很着急的样子，俩人聊着天上了厕所洗了手，每一句话都毫无保留地钻进了他们的耳朵。

“哎，今天罗思源是不是又和张聪吵起来了。”

“他们两个也不算是吵吧，顶多算拌嘴。”

“不过你看今天罗思源眼圈都红了，张聪低着头也不说话，看样子是真的生气了啊......”

两个人一边说一边出了卫生间，却不曾想他们议论的主角就在距离他们一门之隔的地方做着不知道该怎么形容的事情。

两个人出去后，花海似乎终于忍不住，在无铭耳边发出微弱的声音，花海也是心领神会，没几下，花海就交代在了无铭手里。

无铭勾了勾嘴角有些意味不明地笑了一下：“挺快啊......”末了，看了一眼花海已经红了的眼角，“我们俩关系很好吗？”

花海又羞又气，也不知道该怎么回答，无铭倒是看得开，拿手纸擦了一下自己的手，然后规规矩矩的替花海穿上了裤子。

然后无铭转身就出了卫生间。

花海站在原地懵逼了十分钟，才慢吞吞地出了卫生间。

今天他们的确是吵架了，次级的压力也不是小的，尤其是最近，他们的争吵不减反增，今天又经历了一次争吵之后，在卫生间，两个人四目相对，然后就继续刚才的话题又吵了起来。

只是花海并不知道为什么事情就变成这样了。

花海觉得自己的年龄并不大，事实上也的确不大，平时他对于那些方面也没什么特殊的认识，甚至朋友提出一些‘特殊场合’要带上他的时候他也都是拒绝。

花海第一次觉得自己的人生中有了一丝丝疑惑，低下头摸了一下自己的额头，似乎还能感觉到无铭手心里的温度。

不知道为什么刚才的那一幕又出现在了自己的脑海里，花海连忙调整了一下自己有些紊乱的呼吸，几乎是落荒而逃，回到了自己的房间。

（二）

两个人一起到Estar的时候，花海不知道自己是开心的，还是迷茫的。

无铭的K头辅助和自己配合的依旧默契，以前的粉丝也会在群里和他说，你和无铭还好好的真好呀。

可是事实真的是这样吗。

在所有人都看不到的地方。

花海觉得Estar的哥哥们都很好，因为他年纪小，也都很照顾他。

这天比赛赢了，所有人都很开心，晚上复完盘之后花海在走廊里直接看见了诺言，诺言顺道和他说了两句今天的事情，摸了摸花海的头告诉他早点休息之后两个人便分别往自己的房间走去。

花海摸了摸刚才诺言摸过的地方，心情明显是不错的，结果刚走了没两步，直接被突然出现的无铭拽回了房间里。

被无铭按在墙角的一瞬间，花海好像想起了已经尘封在心底的一些记忆，瞬间挣扎了起来，可是无铭显然不想给他这些机会，他似笑非笑地捏着花海的下巴，直接就吻了上去。

说是吻，其实说是咬还差不多，大概是觉得弄到嘴唇被人看见了不太好，无铭掠夺到了花海的舌头就开始索取花海胸腔里的空气。在无铭眼里，花海更多的时候是个还没有成年的孩子，他心里的一些种子还在告诉自己，不着急，慢慢来，但是他越来越发现，有些事情，好像不是慢慢来就可以的。

花海被这个吻弄得神志不清，无铭趁机就把自己的腿挤到了花海的两腿之间，小孩自然是没什么力气反抗直接被无铭悬空了起来。

一瞬间双脚离地除了不安之外什么都没带给花海，花海反应过来扑腾着想要挣扎，却直接被无铭开始摩擦的膝盖弄得一句话不敢多说。

花海最脆弱的地方正被人隔着裤子摩擦着，无铭好像犹觉得不够，腾出来一只手伸进了花海的衣服里开始用两根手指揉捏着从来没有被人触摸过得那粒樱桃。

花海几乎是被这动作弄得浑身战栗，他推了一下无铭的肩膀，但这样的动作对于无铭来说显然只会起到相反作用。

花海被这种上下夹击弄得一时间不知道该怎么办，无铭似乎也感觉到了他的不在状态，也没什么表示，只是伸出手指轻轻摸了一下花海的嘴唇。

“叫诺言哥叫的开心吗？”

花海在迷迷糊糊中听到了这句话，一时间却不知道该怎么回答。

无铭低下头笑了笑，随即便放开了花海，就像很久以前那次，他仍旧是头也不回。

那天晚上，花海做了一个梦，那个梦对于花海来说并不是很真实，梦里纠缠着他很多的记忆，比如说在休息室无铭抓住了他的手腕和他说着什么，比如说无铭有时候也会摸他的头......

然后即将成年的花小海同学深夜惊醒后发现。

小花海不知道为什么站起来了。

（三）

之后的一段时间，基本上整个Estar都觉得花海弟弟很不对劲。

可是当其他人问起来，花海只是摇摇头说没事，事实上他也没办法和队友说他大半夜在知乎上问队友对你动手动脚可是并没有什么实质性表现是因为什么。

然而让花海更不能接受的是，赞数最多的回答。

“同性之间哪有那么多情啊爱啊，题主还是离你的队友远一点吧，他就是玩玩啊，看起来他年龄也比你大，玩你这种小孩还不是分分钟的事情。”

这句话一直萦绕在花海的心头，但是好在并没有影响训练和比赛，大家虽然想问问花海到底是怎么了，可是因为他除了外表情绪外并没有表现出什么太多的反应，大家也就只能不了了之。

这个赛季过得有点快，也有点漫长，当最后所有人一起举起那个金色的奖杯的时候，花海却在那一瞬间瞥到了无铭的侧脸。

无铭和他在一起打比赛多久了。

花海在心里算了算，发现连自己都没办法好好的去得到一个答案。

之后便是采访和一些互动，到最后吃夜宵的时候已经快要后半夜了，可是大家丝毫没有困的意思，依旧一窝蜂地去吃庆功宴。

庆功宴上，嚷嚷着自己已经成年的花海非要给自己点酒，结果最后喝的五迷三道，晕晕乎乎地就往厕所飘，到最后直接扶着洗手池就吐得不省人事。

迷迷糊糊间，花海觉得有人拍了拍他的后背，然后拿着湿毛巾擦了擦他的脸，在他看清楚面前的人的时候，却伸出手就把人推开。

无铭显然没反应过来花海突然来这么一下子，稳住了自己的身子后又举着毛巾擦着花海的脸：“闹什么呢。”

只是无铭没想到，刚刚还和哥哥们保证以后一定不哭了的小孩突然滴答滴答地开始落眼泪。

“你干什么啊......”花海咬着嘴唇开始抽抽搭搭，“我又没有要你做什么，玩我好玩吗，干嘛做出那种让我误会的举动......”

花海说的有点语无伦次，无铭反应了半天才明白过来，几乎就是在他明白的瞬间，无铭抬起花海的下巴就吻了上去。

之后的事情，没有人知道。

无铭搂着花海和大家说花海太难受了自己就带他回去了，两个人也不知道怎么回事，走路十来分钟的路程一定要打车，几乎是火急火燎地进了电梯，要不是因为电梯里有监控估计谁都没办法把持得住。

进了房间的一瞬间花海几乎整个人都挂在无铭身上，无铭本来还想严肃点结果直接被小孩逗乐了。

“下来好不好，先洗个澡吧。”

花海的泪痕还挂在脸上，对着无铭的队服就是一顿乱蹭：“不要，你是不是还是嫌弃我。”

？？？

这小孩今天喝了酒是怎么了。

投怀送抱到这份上自然没有不吃的道理，无铭抱着花海，两个人顺势倒在了床上。

之前花海没成年的时候，队服是要小一号的，如今倒是合身了，只不过把少年的腰型衬托的更加好看。无铭舔了舔嘴唇，哄骗着小孩把胳膊抬起来，喝了酒的小孩不知道为什么听话的紧，举起胳膊顺从的让人把自己的衣服脱了下来，还顺带着自己蹭了蹭把裤子蹭掉了一点。

基本上没什么阻碍地就把小孩脱了个溜干净，无铭有着侥幸心理还是在抽屉里找到了润滑剂，结果一个没看住，小孩就一丝不挂地坐在自己的身上蹭来蹭去。

无铭只觉得自己忍耐了这么久的定力仿佛在一瞬间全都消失殆尽，他往自己手上涂满了润滑剂，试探性的伸进去了一根手指。

花海扭着自己的腰哼哼唧唧地说不好守，无铭只觉得一根手指就让自己觉得紧致的要命，现在坐在他身上的是他夜思梦想的人，就好像刚刚成熟却没有人去摘的水蜜桃，嫩的仿佛能掐出水来，却叫人不忍心太过于粗暴地去品尝，只能顺着他的节奏一步一步地去开拓人的身体。

进去没有那么容易，两个人都不好受，无铭去哄他，叫他转过去，叫他躺下就能好受一点，但是花海坐在人身上就是不肯动弹，无铭自然没办法猜到小孩到底在想什么，只能放慢自己的速度在温柔乡里调整自己的节奏。

花海觉得自己的身子被劈成了两半，那种疼痛袭击了自己的每一份神经，但是他却不想动，那句话萦绕在他耳边，他好像觉得这样就能看清楚无铭，能够看清楚他到底是怎么想的。

然而事实上他并没有什么过多的想法再去想无铭到底是怎么想的，疼痛过后就是一种无法用语言形容的感觉，过去十八年的人生经历已经没有办法让花海做出正确的反应，他只能趴在无铭身上抱住他想要寻求一丝的安慰。

触摸到那一丝冰凉。

野辅联动，一死一送。

也可能两败俱伤。

这是第二天被诺言发现俩人事情之后两个人的想法。

当然Alan也发现俩人房间的垃圾桶好像出现了杜某斯，结果被无铭训斥弟弟还小你在说什么乱七八糟的带坏弟弟之后，此时好像莫名其妙地没有人再提了。


End file.
